A Big Problem
by Mermaid Angel
Summary: Sakura and Li meet up unexpectedly on a mysterious island where they are in for the battle of their lives. But while that is going on, they soon discover that they love each other more than anything else in the world. Please read and review!
1. Ubduction

The Beginning  
  
Sakura wakes up to the sound of eggs frying. She looks around and finds Kero sleeping quietly in a drawer. She starts getting ready to go to school and is almost done, when--  
  
"Breakfast!!"  
  
"Coming!" Sakura answers.  
  
to Kero  
  
"Kero...wake up..." (nudges)  
  
"HUh?" (grudgingly)  
  
"it's breakfast time."  
  
"That's my kind of word."  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Almost done, dad!"  
  
"You better hurry up! It's already 7:13!"  
  
"What?! Oh my god! I'm going to be late, AGAIN!"  
  
"Hey...don't blame it on me."  
  
"KERO!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok!" (whispering: geez, you don't have to be so cranky...)  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Just go to school."  
  
(Sakura runs down the stairs)  
  
"Hi dad! Shanks fer da breakfesh! Bye!"  
  
"Bye, Sakura!"  
  
At Creative Writing Class:  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Terada."  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, how nice of you to join us."  
  
"I overslept and no one even bothered to wake me up."  
  
"Again? Ms. Kinomoto, if you keep this up, you'll be in summer school for sure."  
  
"I know. I'll try to be on time from now on."  
  
"That's enough. Please sit down."  
  
(giggles from the other kids)  
  
"Back to our creative writing."  
  
"I expect it do be finished by Friday."  
  
"Remember, it's only the rough draft."  
  
(the bell rings)  
  
"See you later, class. May I please speak to you for a moment,Sakura?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"I'm afraid that you might not pass this class because of your tardiness."  
  
"I know. It's just that-"  
  
"No buts. If you want to pass, you ahve to be on time."  
  
"OK."  
  
"You may go now, for lunch, Ms. Kinomoto."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"By the way, your topic for your story is a dragon."  
  
"Thanks for letting me know."  
  
"No problem. Just be on time."  
  
  
  
At Lunch:  
  
(Tomoyo, Meilin, Li, and Skura are eating at a table together)  
  
"So, what did Mr. Terada want?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"Oh, that. He just wanted to tell me my topic for the story."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yeah, uh, basically."  
  
"Sure, Sakura."  
  
"So, what's your topic, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Flowers. I like it, but I don't know what to write..." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Don't worry! You'll think of something."  
  
(Madison nods)  
  
"What do you have, Li? Meilin?"  
  
"Well, I certainly don't approve of mine," said Li.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Snow. Geez. Why snow? Why not ice or water?"  
  
"I certainly approve of mine. I have beauty," Meilin cried out.  
  
"That's great! Don't you agree, Madison?"  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"Well, of course it is, because I'm full of it," Meilin said.  
  
"Meilin..." Li said sternfully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be quiet and stop bragging."  
  
"hmphh."  
  
(Sakura whispers to Tomoyo: Oh no! Not another one of their fights!)  
  
(The 'end of lunch' bell rings)  
  
"See you later," Sakura yelled.  
  
"Yeah," all three of them replied.  
  
  
  
At the End of School:  
  
"Tomoyo..." Sakura complained.  
  
"I know, I know," Tomoyo said immediately.  
  
"You don't know what to write about," Tomoyo continued.  
  
"Well, do you, TOmoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Not exactly, but I will."  
  
"See what I mean?!"  
  
"You always know a part of it, and I never do until the last minute!!"  
  
"It's ok, Sakura."  
  
"You'll think fo something soon."  
  
Suddenly, a bright blue light comes into view.  
  
"Aahhh!!!"  
  
"What is it, Sakura?"  
  
"Aahhh!!! Look ahead!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Aahhh!!! What is that thing?" Tomoyo asked, shaking.  
  
"I..I...d..don't...know..."  
  
"B...but...it's strange..."  
  
"Now, calm down."  
  
"Tomoyo!!! This isn't a fire drill or anything!!!"  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"No, buts. I'm being sucked in!!! Help m-!!"  
  
"S...Sakura?"  
  
"Sakura, where did you go?"  
  
"S..she's not here?"  
  
"I better tell Kero about this right away!"  
  
(runs to Sakura's house)  
  
  
  
Tomoyo Talks to Kero:  
  
"So, you say she's gone? Like in gone, gone?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yeah...I'm really worried about her..." said a scared Tomoyo.  
  
"So am I. She could be in big trouble."  
  
"Kero!! Don'w say that!"  
  
"But she could be..." Kero struggled to say.  
  
"Just don't!"  
  
"Ok, ok. I won'e say anymore."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Kero!!!"  
  
Author's Note: Please R+R! 


	2. Hey! What's with the weather?

Inside the Blue Light:  
  
(Sakura awakens)  
  
'Huh? Where am I? What is this place?'  
  
"Madison?!"  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
'I'm all alone?!'  
  
"Aaahhh!! Hey!!! Where am I going?! Madison!! Li!! Kero!! Anyone!! Help!!"  
  
(Sakura is falling)  
  
(She lands on a field)  
  
"Umphh. Ow...that hurt! Hmmm? What is this?! Madison!! Stop playing illusion games with me!! I'm all alone?! How can that be?!"  
  
'Oh no. The blue light!! It brought me here! Whoever did this is going to pay!! BAD!!! I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around for an exit, would it?'  
  
  
  
On the Mysterious Island:  
  
(A.N. The island is filled with palm trees. There are plants everywhere. No animals thrive here.)  
  
"Hehehe..."a tiny voice giggled.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Hehehe..."  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
'I'm scared! Li...I wish you were here.'  
  
"Hehehe..."  
  
"Show yourself!!" Sakura screamed again.  
  
'This is useless.'  
  
(Snow starts to fall)  
  
'Hmmm? What's this? Snow?! It was sunny not too long ago!'  
  
(It's sunny again)  
  
'Hey! What is this? It was just snowing, like a second ago!'  
  
'This is getting to be annoying. Now it's snowing!'  
  
"Oh no! Where did all my cards go?! I still have my wand..." 


	3. Reunion

Reunion  
  
"Aahh!" Li say a blue light, exactly like Sakura's, but brighter and bluer.  
"This is exactly like the one Sakura was sucked into...well, according to Tomoyo.." Li was talking to himself.  
'Doshio? What should I do? Sakura tried to escape, but she didn't make it! And she's the Card Mistress!'  
'Wait, a minute...'  
"I know what to do!"  
"Element, Lightning! Come to my aid!" A flash of lightning appeared and bounced off the blue light.  
Li groaned.  
"This isn't working! But...Sakura needs me! So..."  
"I guess I'll get sucked in as well."  
The blue light suddenly consumed Li and he appeared on the same island as Sakura, with the weird weather.  
It starts to snow.  
  
Back to Sakura:  
"Great! Now it's raining! What next? A thunderstorm?" Sakura clutched her fists.  
'I feel another presence...who or what can it be?'  
"And I'm still missing my wand!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, while punching the air.  
  
Back at Li:  
"Hey! Why is it raining now? Wasn't it just snowing?" Li was puzzled.  
'Maybe Sakura is here too...just maybe...'  
Li took out his sword just in case something went wrong.  
"Hehehehe." The same tiny voice giggled.  
"Eh? Who's there?!" Li turned around instantly.  
"Hehehe...you'll never find me...in your lifetime...just like the Card Mistress..." The tiny voice said calmly.  
"We'll see about that!" Li grabbed his sword and sliced one of the bushes.  
"..." The tiny voice didn't say anything, as it was leaving.  
"Where are you?"  
There was no answer.  
"Hello? Grr...I'll find you! And if you did anything to Sakura...." Li gritted his teeth.  
"I'll..." Li slices another bush.  
  
Back at Sakura:  
"Is there really anyone else on this stupid island!!!!!!" Sakura yelled again.  
"Hehehe...try and find me...Card Mistress!" The tiny voice returned to Sakura to taunt her.  
"How do you know my name! Show yourself! Please?" Sakura got worried and scared.  
"That's for you to find out!" The tiny voice laughed.  
"Please leave..." Sakura whimpered.  
"Why? Is the little Card Mistress scared?" The little voice kept on taunting.  
"I'll show you!"  
Sakura called upon her fly card and started soaring in and out of places, when she saw Li.  
"Li! Up here! It's me, Sakura!" Sakura swooped down and stopped.  
  
"Sakura? Is it really you?" Li questioned with a smile.  
'Li smiled...maybe he does like me.' Sakura smiled back.  
"Yes, yes it is."  
"By the way...were you captured by a bright, blue light?"  
"Yeah! It was sucking me in."   
"Same here!"  
There was a moment of silence while they smiled at each other.  
  
"So...they have found each other." The little voice started giggling, yet again.  
"Oh well. That just makes the game easier for me to win."  
It giggled loudly.  
  
"Sakura...I..."  
"What?"  
Just then, they both heard the laugh.  
"Not right now! I'll tell you later! Let's go find the person who keeps on giggling!" Li started running, when he noticed Sakura wasn't running with him. She had a puzzled look on her face.  
"Wait! You heard the little voice too?" Sakura asked suddenly.  
"Yeah! You did, too, right?"  
Sakura nodded.   
"Well, it'll pay for doing this to us! Let's go find and destroy it!"   
Li and Sakura started running around, looking for possible hiding places, when Sakura yelled.  
"Li! I think I found something!"  
  
Author's Note:  
Ooh! Cliffhanger! So, how do you like it so far? I'll be getting the next chapter out soon. Keep checking back! 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed  
  
"Eh? What is it?" Li rushed over to where Sakura was, a cave.  
"I don't know. Apparently a cave of some sort."   
"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go check it out!" Li started to walk in the cave until Sakura said something which made him very nervous.  
"W-what if there are g-ghosts?" Sakura stammered.  
Li smiled."It will be okay. I will protect you." From that samll phrase, Sakura gained courage to walk in with Li.  
The two young and magical children slowly walked into the cave. After five minutes of walking, they came to a fork.  
"Now which way, Li?"  
"I don't know...let's try this way." Li started walking to the right and Sakura followed, unsure of what else to do.  
"Li...I don't like this place...let's leave." Sakura clung onto his arm.  
'Sakura...I'll protect you...don't worry...I'll never leave you...because I love you...' Li thought as they went deeper into the cave.  
"There's just a slight problem with that..." Li scratched his head.  
"What's the matter?"   
"I don't know how to get back." Li urged himself to go forward, even though Sakura stopped.  
"So you mean, w-wer'e l-lost?!" Sakura stammered, yet again, getting mroe scared by the minute.  
Li nodded, trying his best to keep her calm.  
"It'll be okay...it'll be okay..." Li kept trying to comfort her while they walked through the cave for another five minutes. Soon, a little giggle was heard.  
Then, it spoke."Having trouble, oh mystical heroes?"   
Sakura gasped."What was that?"  
"Come out wherever and whatever you are! Fight me!" Li took out his sword, looking all around him for any signs of movement.  
"I won't be the one coming out...you are!"   
"Huh?" Li's arm fell to his side.  
"What's happening to me?" Suddenly, his hand shot up and the sword started aiming at Sakura.  
"Sakura! Watch out!" Li swung his sword at her.  
Sakura screamed, dodging each swing.  
"Li! What's the matter with you?"   
"I don't know! Something's controlling my body!" Li kep on swinging at Sakura, Sakura dodging each attempted hit.  
"Try and fight it Li. You've done it before and you can do it again!" Sakura remembers what happened on their past adventures.  
"Hehehe...we'll just see about that, Card Mistress." The giggling voice replied.  
"Exactly who are you?" Sakura looked around quickly as Li had used up most of his energy swinging his heavy sword back and forth.   
"I won't tell you. It's your job to find out." The voice faded away, as if it were leaving. Suddenly, Li collapsed onto the floor.  
"Li...you'll be okay. Hang in there." Sakura lifted his head up and out it onto her lap, watching him lovingly.  
"Hang in there Li...you'll be safe with me." Sakura managed a whisper before her eyes started to droop. She laid her head carefully onto the ground and went to sleep.  
*****  
Sakura's Dream:  
"Li! Wake up! Li!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.  
Li had not woken up for the past three days. He didn't even stir.  
'Why won't you wake up? Did that THING do something to you?'  
Sakura shook her unconscious friend back and forth. There was no reply whatsoever.  
"Li!!!"   
Sakura woke up.  
*****  
She sat up, panting. Li's fragile head was still on her lap.   
'That was the worst dream ever...he wouldn't wake up...I can't let that happen!'  
Sakura started shaking Li. She kept shaking until he woke up, which was 10 mintues later.  
"Sakura...why'd you do that?"   
'Thank goodness! He's alive!'   
"I had a weird dream...you never woke up...."  
"Sakura...don't worry about me! I'll never leave you!" Li stood up and he walked even deeper into the cave.  
"I have something to tell you." Li and Sakura said at the same time as minutes past.  
"You go first." They both said, giggling.  
"No, it's ok. You first."   
"No...why don't you?"  
"How about this...we say it at the count of three." Li asked.  
"Ok." Sakura answered.   
"One..."  
"Two..."  
"Three..."  
"I like you!" Both of them shouted out.  
'H-he likes me too...' Sakura thought.  
'S-she likes me...' Li thought.  
They both giggled and hugged each other without thinking.  
After a few minutes, Li kissed Sakura gently on her lips without even thinking.   
'Whoa! Where did that come from?' Li thought to himself, blushing different shades of red.  
'He kissed me!' Sakura thought, also turning a bit red.  
"Sakura...would you...be my girlfriend?"  
Sakura's eyes dilated.  
"M-me? Y-yes! I will." Sakura hugged Li, makind him turn even more red.  
'She said she'll be my girlfriend! I'm so happy! No more unsaid feelings for her...finally.'   
'No more unrevealed feelings...that's good.'  
  
Author's Note:  
Gomen! It's a bit short! How was it? Please R+R!!! Keep checkin' back for updates!  
Ja ne! 


	5. The Start of a New Game

The Start of a New Game  
  
"Ne, Li..." Sakura said looking a bit worried.  
"Huh?" Li stopped and turned around to face Sakura.  
"What about Meilin? She won't be happy about this."   
"I already told you lots of times before! That engagement doesn't matter to me." Li shouted, getting angry.  
Sakura froze and tears started coming to her eyes.  
"Gomen, Sakura. I didn't mean to make you cry." Li calmed down, walked to Sakura and put his arm around her.  
"Gomen." Li repeated.  
"I'm alright." Sakura wiped her tears away with her sleeve and started walking.  
"That's good."   
  
Tomoeda:  
"What happened to Sakura?" Meilin asks Tomoyo.  
"You didn't hear? I thought Li would tell you." Tomoyo said bringing her hand to her mouth.  
"Li? I haven't seen him for a long time. So, I figured he was out doing something important."  
"Well, this is what happened."  
*FLASHBACK*  
"There was this bright blue light when Sakura and I were walking home from school. We were talking about our reports." Tomoyo's voice echoed in the background.  
"Suddenly, it started sucking Sakura up. Unfortunately, I couldn't see anything. I, then, heard Sakura scream 'Help!' I couldn't help her, though. By the time things cleared up, Sakura was gone."  
There's a picture of a blue light sucking up Sakura and then disappearing.  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
"Then, what about Li?" Meilin asks.  
"I don't know. I told him about Sakura and he left in quite a hurry. That's the last time I saw him." Tears start forming in Tomoyo's eyes.  
"Li..." Meilin whispers to herself.  
"They'll be fine...I know they will. Besides, they have magic!" Tomoyo wipes away her tears, pretending to smile.  
"You're right!"  
  
Kinomoto Household:  
'Gaki! What's you do with Sakura now?' Toya thought.  
"Toya, Toya. She'll be fine." Yukito says, seeing Toya's worried expression.  
"If that gaki did anything to her, I won't forgive him!" Toya starts pacing around.  
"Calm down. I'm pretty sure that he would protect her, not hurt her." Yukito reassured.  
  
Mysterious Island:  
"I'll show myself to you now, since you've decided to some deeper into this cave!" The tiny voice said as they approached a pile of rocks.  
Sakura and Li froze.   
"Come closer, children, and you shall discover who I am."   
They walked closer.  
"STOP! That's good enough."   
"What is this? A game?" Li asked.  
"Exactly."  
"Huh?" Sakura questioned with a puzzled look.  
"You'll see soon enough, Card Mistress."  
"How do you know me?" Sakura asked.  
"I've heard about from the rest of the Clow cards."   
"Clow cards? But how?"   
"We have a way to..."   
Suddenly, a little girl that looked of a five year old appeared. SHe went straight through the rocks.  
"I'm Rimana! But you can call me Rin." She cried out, smiling.  
"Rin?" Sakura walked closer to Rin, but got blasted away from a jewel. It was carefully placed in a tiara which lay on her head.  
"As you can see, I have magical powers, just like you two."   
"But how?"  
"I was created by Clow Reed. No one had heard of me because I was captured and built into a statue." Rin stopped to take a breath.  
"A few years later, I was able to escape with this power. When I became free, I knew someone magical was alive." She stopped again.  
"After the years went by, I vow to kill whomever caught me, or had enough magic to do it." Rin started laughing.  
"But I never could find that person. 'Now, what to do with this great power?' I asked myself."   
"Power?! I can take over the world! But to do that, I needed to get rid of all the people which had magic."  
Rin laughs, flying around the cave with no effort at all.  
"By speaking to the Clow cards, I was able to find you and bring you here."   
She lands on the ground.  
"Now that that's over, the game will start now."   
"Game?!" Sakura and Li exclaim at the same time.  
"Yup. Game. Let's start!"  
  
Author's Note:  
Getting more exciting, ne? Tell me what you think of it! Please R+R!  
Ja ne! 


	6. The First Intruder

The First Intruder  
  
"If we pass this game, do you promise to let us return to Tomoeda?" Li asked.  
Rin nodded. "But, it's not likely you'll pass. I have more power than you think I have." She laughed.  
Sakura and Li looked at each other.   
"Sakura...you're first."   
"Ok. What do I have to do?"  
"I'm going to bring you to a beautiful place on the island. Over there, you are to fight."  
"Fight?! I hate fighting!" Sakura yelled, cutting Rin off.  
"Do you mind?"  
"Oops. Sorry."   
"As I was saying, you are going to fight animals which I have given some of my power to. There are two bears, five birds, and 10 fish. You are to defeat them and return here at sundown tomorrow."  
"Sundown tomorrow?! How will I survive? I don't know what to eat! "   
"That's easy. There are fruits all over this island. Eat one and it can last you three days. You won't ever feel like you're going to starve."  
"Wow. That's cool." Sakura commented.  
"Do you get it?"  
"I think so."   
"Time for you to go, Card Mistress." Rin held up her hands and an unseen wind picked Sakura off her feet.  
"What's this?" Sakura asked.  
"Don't worry. My friend will help you get there."   
Sakura started floating away.  
"SAKURA!!! GOOD LUCK!!!" Li yelled as she drifted out of site.  
There was no answer.  
"Sakura..."   
"Hopefully, she'll make it back whole." Rin laughed.  
"Hopefully?! If anything bad happens to her, you'll pay!" Li attempted to take out his sword, but grabbed nothing except thin air.  
"You won't get your sword back until both of you finish your tasks."   
"Why I outta-"  
Rin shook her head. "You better not do anything to me because I could easily kill her."  
Li is taken back.  
"Don't kill her whatever you do...just don't kill her. Please."  
"We'll see." Rin created two tents with a wave of her hands and gave one to Li.  
"Here. You can have this." Rin said, smiling.  
"Why are you helping me?" Li asked suspiciously.  
"I wouldn't want you to die before your task." She answered, smiling evilly.  
"Die! Why would I die?" Li questioned.  
"You never know. Mysterious things can happen on this island. And it's not with my power."  
"Mysterious? What do you mean?"  
"Animals have been disappearing and sometimes, there's even a pink light in the sky."   
"Pink light and animals disappearing? Weird." He commented.  
Rin nodded. "You're right. So, it's very dangerous to be wandering out at night. Hope the Card Mistress survives."  
"..."  
"Well, good night. Your task will be tomorrow when the Card Mistress comes back, if she does that is."   
"Sakura..."  
All was silent. Li was in his tent, wondering whether or not Sakura was alright.  
  
Somewhere Else on this Island:  
Sakura screamed as she fell onto the ground.  
"Ow...next time Rin tells you to drop me off someplace, do it lighter." Sakura whined.  
The wind drifter away.  
"Now...what to do?" She asked herself.  
Suddenly, there were noises coming from the bushes.  
"Who is it?" Sakura yelled.  
"Time to play." A voice croaked out.  
"Play? It's past midnight! And you want to play?"  
"Uh huh." It responded.  
"What kind of thing are you?"  
"Didn't Rin tell you?"  
"Y-you're the animal I"m supposed to fight?" She asked, backing away.  
"Yup. Are you ready?"  
"I-I think so."   
"Then let's start!"   
"Windy, release and dispel! Windy!" A beautiful woman appeared in a gust of wind.  
All of a sudden, the bushes started rustling and a wolf came out, its nails shining with a bright blue light.  
"That blue light again!"  
"Blue light? That's my magic." The wolf replied.  
"I am Himazuki, the leader of my pack."   
"I'm supposed to fight you?"  
"Let's go!"   
One second later, there were blue streaks off light shooting across the land.  
Sakura started beathing heavily as she had been dodging each streak of light for 5 minutes.  
"You're a quick one, but this outta finish you off." The wolf opened its mouth and a ball of blue light was created.  
Sakura gulped as she held onto her wand tightly.  
The wolf closed its mouth and the blue light came straight for Sakura's heart.  
She was hit.  
"It's over." Himazuki said as she fell to the ground.  
Sakura struggled to get up as she called upon another card.  
"Firey, release and dispel! Firey!" Another woman made of fire appeared and went straight for Himazuki.   
Himazuki was hit, but he quickly recovered. Opening his mouth once more, another blue light shot out, but was quickly estinguished by Firey.  
After 13 minutes of exchanging hits, Himazuki fell to the ground, as he had used too much power. Soon after, Firey collapsed.  
"Firey! Return!" Sakura screamed as Firey swiftly fell.  
Sakura ran up to Himazuki. Getting a cloth from her pocket, she went to a little pond. Rushing back, she puts the wet cloth over his head. Slowly, he starts to stir.  
"Himazuki! Are you alright?"   
"Card Mistress? Why are you helping me?"  
"Because from now on, you're my friend, even though you tried to hurt me." Sakura smiles as Himazuki starts standing up on his four legs.  
"Because I fell down first, you, the Card Mistress, have defeated me. I award you with a healing power."  
"Healing power?" Suddenly, a blue light starts shining in her hand. But slowly, it starts to disappear.  
"Just wave your hands and whatever is hurt will be healed." Himazuki walks back into the bushes.  
"Will I see you again?" Sakura starts walking closer to the bush, but stops as Himazuki peeks his head back out.  
"Most likely if you finish all the tasks Rin has given you. Goodbye Card Mistress." Then, he disappears.   
"Goodbye! See you soon!" Sakura yells as she walks over to the pond once again. Bending down, she scoops up some water and drinks it.  
'Himazuki....'   
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A strong voice calls out.  
"WHo is it?"   
"I am the one you shall fight next, Rigana. I have the power of water and ice."   
  
Author's Note:  
Oooooh! Cliffhanger! Who's Rigana and how's Sakura gonna do this time? Keep checkin' back for the next chapter!   
Ja ne! 


	7. The Second Intruder

The Second Intruder  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
"I am the one you shall fight next, Rigana. I have the power of water and ice."   
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Rigana steps out from behind a thick tree. She a very beautiful bear-human. (A.N.: Don't ask! I was running out of ideas! Gomen!) On her head is a tiara.   
"Card Mistress, I presume." Rigana states, her hands on her hip.  
"You have the power of water and ice? How?" Sakura asks.  
"Rin gave them to me. I'm very grateful to her." Rigana says, her hands at her side as if shrugging.  
'Rin...you have that power, too? How strong are you?'  
"If you're wondering about Rin, she's a very special girl."  
"Special? How?"  
"She was made by Clow Reed himself. But sadly, she was never heard of, till now. Supposedly, she was captured and built within a statue."   
'Rin told us that too...but why?' Sakura asks herself.   
"Well enough talk! I really don't have all day." Rigana starts flying up. She spreads her hands a foot apart and a pink light appears.  
"What is this?!" Sakura cries out as the light shoots out of Rigana's hands.  
"As I told you already, I have the power of water and ice!" The light hits Sakura making her fall.  
"This is too easy. Did Rin actually expect this to be hard? One more outta do it, but let's make it extra strong just in case." Her tiara glows pink and a beam flies out.   
"Shield!" Sakura yells twirling her wand around.  
An invisible force field wraps around Sakura, protecting her from the beam.  
"Maybe this is what Rin meant. Oh well. It'll all be over soon." She waves her hands in a series of movements and a dozen glowing clubs emitting much power fly at Sakura, breaking her shield.  
Sakura falls, dropping her wand.   
"Maybe I'll take this." Rigana sticks her hand out and the wand appears in her hand.  
"This makes a very nice prize." She twirls the wand around as Sakura gets up. "But this isn't much fun..."  
"M-my wand!" Sakura's hands glow blue and her wounds start to disappear.  
'What's happening? My wounds-'   
"What kind of trick is this?" She backs up and throws her hands forward. A powerful beam is created and heads straight for Sakura.  
"NO!" Sakura yells bringing her hands in front of her face.  
The beam of light fades away as it gets closer to Sakura. Before touching her, it disappears.  
"No...what'd you do?" Rigana asks backing even farther away.  
"I-I don't know..." Sakura stares at her hands as the blue shimmers away.  
'Could it be? The power I got from Himazuki!'   
"Don't worry Rigana. I won't hurt you."   
"NO! Don't get anywhere near me!" Rigana fires many beams at Sakura.  
Lifting her hands, Sakura 'erases' the beams.   
"I promise I won't."   
Rigana drops the wand and Sakura rushes to pick it up.  
'Finally. I got my wand back.'  
"Fly, release and dispel!" Wings appear on her back and she flies up, meeting Rigana eye to eye.  
"Rigana...trust me..."   
"I won't! It's just one of your tricks!" Rigana continues to back away.  
Sakura just approaches her.  
"Sleep, release and dispel. Please let Rigana trust me." Sakura says under her breath.  
Rigana falls swiftly, as Sleep flies over her, a magical powder spreading around.  
"Thank you, Sleep." Sakura calls back Sleep and rushes down to the ground to Rigana.  
"Rigana...you have to trust me. I promise I won't hurt you!"   
  
After an hour...  
Rigana starts to stir.  
"Where am I?" She questions sitting up.  
"It's ok. Don't stir so much." Sakura says, smiling.  
"You! What kind of sorcery is this?"   
Sakura is taken back. "None."  
Seeing Sakura's gentle eyes, Rigana calms down and lies back.   
"You're not such a bad sport after all, y'know?" She comments.  
"Really?"  
Rigana nods, and Sakura smiles broadly.  
"Thanks." Sakura says, glad that Rigana wasn't going to fight her anymore.  
"I'll just say you defeated me. Here's a new strength for you." Rigana's tiara glows pink. Soon later, Sakura's hands start glowing pink as well.  
"What is it?"   
"You'll find out when you need it. But for now, I must go. Good luck!"  
"For what?"   
"You're not done yet, y'know? There's still one more fighter. That's why." Rigana stands up, glowing pink, then disappears.  
"Thank you Rigana for all you've done for me!" Sakura cries out, a few tears dripping down her cheeks. She quickly wipes them away. As soon as her hand touches her cheeks, a tent appears.  
"Where did this come from?" Sakura crawls inside, to find a basket of food and a sleeping bag.  
'Is this my new power? No, it couldn't be...'   
Cuddling inside the sleeping bag, she falls asleep.  
  
Author's Note:  
Getting better? I hope so! Please R+R and I'll continue!  
Ja ne! 


	8. Yummy Fruit

Yummy Fruit  
  
"Card Mistress..." Rin gritted her teeth.  
"Why are you so strong?" Rin cursed quietly.  
"Because she's the Card Mistress." Li said sternfully.  
"So? I was MADE my Clow Reed so I should me stronger!." Rin yelled.  
"That doesn't matter..." Li whispered quietly. "Sakura is Sakura...not someone made with magic..."  
Rin stared at him quizzingly, but then resumed her angry expression.  
"Why? Why is she so much stronger than me?" Rin asked herself, unaware that Li had started walking away from the campsite.  
"Li! Where are you going?" Her voice echoed in the distance.  
"None of your business..." He turned his head sideways, just enough to see her look away.  
"Better hurry back soon! It's almost your turn!" She climbed back into her tent.  
'Card Mistress...you won't pass this test...' She grinned.  
  
"I'm hungry..." Sakura's stomach grumbled.  
'Where's the fruit Rin was talking about?' Sakura looks around and spots a tree, full of luscious orange fruit.  
"Ah! There it is!" Sakura rushed over to the tree. As she shook a branch, a fruit fell down.  
She took a bite after wiping it clean with her shirt.  
"Mmmm...this is so good!" Sakura wiped her mouth.  
'Maybe I should take one back for Li...and maybe Rin, too.' She shook another branch and two fruits fell down.  
"Rin was right! This does help for energy!" Sakura rushed back into her tent, unaware of the approaching danger.  
"Nyah, nyah." A beast mumbled as he approached Sakura, who was still eating her fruit.  
"Who's there?" Sakura dropped the fruit. As it fell to the ground, the beast cried out again.  
"Myah, nyah. Never waste Card Mistress." One arm grabbed Sakura off the ground.  
Sakura started trembling."Who are you?"   
"I'm Jumpliysiciliscious."   
"Jump-what?" Sakura mumbled out.  
"Just call me Jump. And don't ask me how I got that name. My parents weren't using their minds when they named me." He growled.  
"Dad..." Sakura closed her eyes. She pictured her dad, smiling back at her.  
"Let's stop the talking and get started." He let go of his grasp on Sakura.  
"Y-you're the last one I have to fight?!" Sakura grabbed her wand and cards, slowly backing away.  
"Yup. We're going to play a friendly game of hide and seek. You hide and I'll seek. You better hide good." He smiled evilly.  
"Why?" Sakura bit her lip, afraid of what the answer would be.  
"Once I find you, we start fighting. It might get a little bloody." He swished his around and a sword appeared in his hand.  
Sakura gulped.  
"I'll start counting now." He covered his eyes with his hands.  
'Where to hide...where to hide?' Sakura shut her eyes, and tears slowly streamed out.  
'Why these tears? Is it because I might hurt Li if I die?' The tears continued to fall down her face.  
"Two...three...four...five..."  
'I have to hurry up...' Sakura ran and ran.  
  
Author's Note:  
A bit short, ne? Besides that, how was it? I'm really running out of ideas...so if you have any, please tell me!  
Ja ne! 


	9. The Will to Try

The Will to Try  
  
'Why is Rin making us do this?' Sakura closed her eyes as she found hiding place.  
There was a tree stump with the inside carved out. Wondering why this was so, she stuck her head inside, to find out that this hole was huge.  
'W-what's with this?!' Sakura asked herself.   
Carefully, sliding inside the tree trunk, her clothes rubbed against the rough inside of the trunk.  
'And how long is this thing?' Sakura continued making her way down. Finally, she hit solid ground.  
'Where am I?' She looked around, only to find 5 different passageways.  
'W-what is this thing?!' Sakura quickly glanced at each passageway. Choosing the east passage, she ran.  
  
"Card Mistress! Where are you hiding?" Jump cried out, approaching the tree stump.  
Still crying out Sakura, he skimmed past the trunk, unaware of the hollow inside.  
"You can run and hide, but I'll find you sooner or later."   
  
'Li...' Sakura thought as she continued her walk through the tunnel.  
'And what is this thing?!' Sakura clenched her fists.  
'I miss Li...' Tears started to form in her eyes, as she remembered the adventures they had gone through.   
*FLASHBACK*  
"WHAT IS IT, FATHER, MOTHER?!" Li, dressed up as Princess Aurora, shouted.  
...The Sleeping Beauty play...  
"P-princess Aurora...Today is your birthday. Is there anything you want?"  
"NO! FATHER!" Princess Aurora, Li, shouts, fists clenched.  
"I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN FOR YOU AND MOTHER TO BE HEALTHY AND FOR OUR LAND TO BE AT PEACE!" Li's face is red because he is blushing after he sees Yukito.  
"Darling Princess Aurora...Tonight we will have a birthday party for you." The Queen, Rika, is smiling.  
"Please go change for it." Rika continues.  
"YES! MOTHER!" Li rushes off to the changing room.   
...There he sees a spinning wheel and approaches it...  
"MY! WHAT IS THAT?!" Li rushes toward it and pricks his finger on the needle.  
"ERK?!!" Li flops onto the ground.  
Touya and Yukito are sitting down in the crowd.  
"Did he just stab his finger on that?" Touya asks, sweatdropping.  
"I hope he's all right." Yukito has a stunned look on his face.  
...Li is put to sleep...  
Later on...  
A prince, Sakura, appears to wake the princess.  
"Is this the strange castle I've heard of?" Sakura stands in front of a castle covered by thorns.  
"We have been waiting for you." The good fairies, Chiharu, Naoko, and a guy (A.N. can't seem to remember this guy's name. Sorry!) appear with their wands.  
"Who's there?!" Sakura grabs her sword.  
"We are fairies. We have been waiting for a brave youth to come to this castle." The fairies reply.  
"A beautiful princess sleeps in this castle." Chiharu continues.  
"A princess?" Sakura asks. "In this castle covered by thorns?"  
Naoko steps forward. "She sleeps, cursed by an evil witch."  
"That's terrible." Sakura inputs. "Is there nothing I can do to help?"  
"If you truly wish to save the princess..." The boy fnishes.  
The fairies wave their wands around. "Then proceed."  
...Then, I defeated the witch...and was about to wake up the Princess by kissing her...but all of a sudden, the lights went out...  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
'That's when I captured the Light and Dark.' Sakura smiles.  
'And that's why I have to defeat everyone Rin puts in front of me!' Sakura raises a fist to the air.  
'I promise to defeat all and return to Tomoeda with Li! I won't give up!'   
  
Author's Note:  
It's been a while, ne? A bit short, and I'm sorry about that. I had writer's block!   
Keep checkin' back for chapter 10!  
Ja ne! 


	10. Gomen

Gomen!  
I'm sorry about not updating in such a long time, but currently, I'm having a writer's block. Aargh! I hate this! If you have any ideas, please tell me. I'm part of the needy. The needy for ideas!   
Anyway, sorry about the previous chapter 10. I had problems with my computer, and it accidentally put up chapter 10, the same as chapter 9. And, I still haven't had time to write up chapter 10. I'll try and write it up as soon as possible.  
Anyone who reads and reviews my story, thanks! I really appreciate that. If any of you have time, read my other stories about Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne and Inu Yasha. They're in the pen name of Maron (the fourth one in search). Other people reviewed it as good. So please read if you have extra time. Thankies!  
  
Summary of next chapter, at least I hope it's what I do (so I don't guarantee that this will be right...it might change. I'm feeling kinda strange right now):  
Sakura defeats Jump and returns to Li. Rin is upset and sends Li out on his three missions. Will Li come back safe and sound? 


End file.
